Nagant Revolver
The is a seven-shot, gas-seal revolver designed and produced by Belgian industrialist Léon Nagant for the Russian Empire. It is chambered for a proprietary cartridge, 7.62×38mmR, and features an unusual "gas-seal" system, in which the cylinder moves forward when the gun is cocked, to close the gap between the cylinder and the barrel, providing a boost to the muzzle velocity of the fired projectile and allowing the weapon to be suppressed.Wikipedia: Nagant M1895 The Pieper M1893 revolver carbine (only available to the Pilot and Tanker classes) is built around the same action as the Nagant revolver. Battlefield 1 |slot = Sidearm |fire = Single-Action |rof = 199 RPM |ammotype = 7.62×38mmR |magazine = 7 rounds |reserve = 28 rounds |reload = |hud = |damage = 40 - 23 * 40 (0-14 meters) * 40 - 34.73 (14-21 meters) * 34.73 - 33.34 (21-22 meters) * 33.34 - 26.05 (22-27 meters) * 26.05 - 25 (27-28 meters) * 25 - 23 (28-30.06 meters) * 23 (30.06+ meters) |vel = 335 m/s |recoil = |recoil1st = 1 |recoildec = 5 |spreadz = 0.24 (Static) 0.5 (Moving) |spreaduz = 0.8 (Static) 1.2 (Moving) |spreadinc = 0.3 |spreaddec = 9 |drop = 12 m/s² |source = Symthic }} The Nagant Revolver is a weapon introduced in Battlefield 1: In the Name of the Tsar expansion for all infantry classes. Unlike all other revolvers currently in the game, the Nagant M1895 holds 7 shots in its cylinder instead of the ordinary 6 shots found on other revolvers. Like most other class-specific revolvers, the Nagant uses a loading gate, meaning that spent cartridges have to be extracted and replaced individually, yielding a very slow reload time. If the player, however, empties the cylinder completely (fires all 7 shots), the character will pull out the center bar and detach the entire cylinder unit from the frame and replace it with a another, pre-loaded cylinder. This allows all cartridges to be replaced in a single action (similar to the No. 3 Revolver) and makes the Nagant revolver currently the only revolver that can be selectively reloaded either per-cartridge or in a single action. Weapon Skins · Sarikamish |group2 = Distinguished |list2 = · |group3 = Special |list3 = Battle of Gnila Lipa · Battle of Gorlice-Tarnów · Battle of Jugla · Battle of Lutsk }} Gallery Nagant Revolver Idle BF1.jpg|Nagant Revolver Nagant Revolver ADS BF1.jpg|Iron sights Nagant Revolver Reload 1 BF1.jpg|During an empty magazine reload, the user will disconnect the cylinder that holds the rounds. Nagant Revolver Reload 2 BF1.jpg|Then tosses it to his left hand and grabs a different cylinder and places it where the old revolver cylinder is. Nagant Revolver Reload 7 BF1.jpg|After that, the user switches the revolver to the right hands, puts the rods back in and is ready to fire. Nagant Revolver Reload 4 BF1.jpg|One of the three random reloads for the Nagant is the user holding the revolver up and shaking out the round. Nagant Revolver Reload 6 BF1.jpg|The second random reload is where the users poke the bullets out of the cylinders. Nagant Revolver Reload 3 BF1.jpg|The third random reload where the users using the ejector rod to push the bullets out. Trivia * When reloading single cartridges, the player character may randomly alternate between removing spent casing with the ejector rod, shaking them out of the cylinder with their left hand or pushing it out with their right index finger. References Category:Revolvers Category:Battlefield 1: In the Name of the Tsar Category:Sidearms of Battlefield 1